remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Historic Timeline
Prologue Please note: the RoE world is not our own, but rather one that is mostly similar, except it takes place in a universe where our solar system is populated by life forms other than Humans. Humanity and Earth grew up rather the same as ours, but it's timeline completely diverged from ours when Humanity entered the space race, running into and discovering alien life. However, Humans were visited by Advanced alien life in the ancient past; the Shivan and Verga'an race, that influenced change and progress on Humans. Ancient humans perceived them to be gods of some kind, due to their advanced technology. The Origins of the universe are somewhat different than our own as well, with the universe's "big bang" being a planned creation of the universe by the architects/gods of the universe; the Celestials. In conclusion; RoE takes place in an alternate timeline future version of our Universe. Historical Timeline Terms Used In this universe, time is measured in two states: B.H. = Before Humanity C.E. = Century Era. A century era is a common form of time measurement (Usually 1 full Earth year) that is universally accepted across the solar system, invented by Human beings sometime after early civilization was established on Earth. Lore Team's Note: Please note; that Before Humanity does not necessarily mark the point before Humans, but rather when Humanity became civilized enough to start recording their history in a modern way (writing, with archives and books) and when the first Century era was marked and created by Humans. Before Humanity 13,800,000,000 B.H -> 220,000,000 B.H * 13,800,000,000 B.H. - Celestials create the Big Bang, all time and space is created. Celestials create Void space to hide inside, a parallel universe to our Universe. Remnants of their essence and the universe's creation cools and crystallizes into shards and land on random planets, creating Magika. * 13,700,000,000 B.H. - The Milky Way / Solar System Forms. * 11,000,000,000 B.H. - Universe starts to cool. * 9,600,000,000 B.H. - Milky Way starts to Stabilize. * 6,500,000,000 B.H - Milky Way starts Spiraling. * 5,500,000,000 B.H. - Milky Way becomes a Spiral Galaxy. * 4,570,000,000 B.H. - Our Sun is born. * 3,900,000,000 B.H - Non-human/alien Life begins to form and evolve on Earth and all other planets. * 300,000,000 B.H. - Pangaea Forms on Earth. * 250,000,000 B.H - The Shivan race is born on Mars * 231,000,000 B.H. - First dinosaurs and Mutants form naturally on Earth. * 221,500,000 B.H. - Shivans' become an advanced civilization. * 220,400,000 B.H. - The Anshiri race are born and evolve on Neptune. * 220,000,000 B.H. - Shivans' create Human, Drevii, and Mytharii Geneseeds and start terraforming Titan and Venus as well as preparing Earth for these races. Shivan also experiment and create Hi'Vaa Geneseed, and plant them on Ganymede and Io * 66,000,000 B.H. - Meteor hits Earth, wipes out the dinosaurs and starts an ice age. 12,000,000 B.H -> 1,500,000 B.H * 12,000,000 B.H. - The Verga'an race evolves naturally on VP 113 (Asgard) in the outer reaches of the solar system. * 11,000,000 B.H. - Shivan finish terraforming Titan and plant Mytharii Geneseed. * 10,500,000 B.H. - Mytharii start to evolve on Titan. * 10,400,000 B.H. - Shivan place Drevii Geneseed on Venus, having finished terraforming and preparing the planet. * 6,000,000 B.H. - Shivan plant Human Geneseed on Earth as it is now ready for the race. * 2,150,546 B.H. - Drevii finish evolving naturally on Venus and begin using Magika with Shivan help. * 2,100,234 B.H. - Mytharii finish Evolving naturally on Titan and begin using tools. Shivan leave Titan and stop intervening. 1,500,000 B.H. -> 0 C.E. * 1,500,000 B.H. - Humans start to use tools and create fire. * 500,000 B.H. - First human/ape paintings ever discovered in caves on Earth. * 490,232 B.H. - The Drevii master Magika and start colonizing Venus with Magika constructs. The Shivan leave Venus and stop assisting Drevii. * 490,229 B.H. - The Drevii experiment with Magika based warp gates to other worlds and accidentally discover the Verga'an, a negotiation fail and the Drevii and Verga'an enter into a war on Asgard. * 490,200 B.H. The war effort push Verga'an tech to new heights, Verga'an become advanced on VP 113 (Asgard). * 490,190 B.H. - The Verga'an fortify their planet, turning it to a massive fortress and forge world, and drive the Drevii off Asgard, closing the gate. The war ends, the Imperator of the Drevii declares the war ends, but a sect of Drevii splits off and continues trying to attack fortified Asgard. These rebel Drevii are shunned from Venus for defying the Imperator, and later split off and become the Dark Drevii or "Dokkalfar" * 186,021 B.H. - Mytharii Civilization begins on Titan. * 195,000 B.H. - Homo Sapiens begin to form in Africa. * 90,000 B.H. - Anshrii become advanced on Neptune. * 86,000 B.H. - Shivans' become hyper advanced, start researching the key to immortality and achieve it, when testing on a plants first, it releases a terrible virus on the Shivan, and takes a terrible toll on their bodies. Shivan's become zombie/frankenstein-like, using technology to survive. * 3101 B.H. - Ancient Egyptian period starts, the Shivan return to Earth to assist humans with ancient structures, such as the pyramids. Humans perceive Shivan as gods. * 2000 B.H. - The Shivan leave Earth for the last time and stop intervening. * 100 B.H. - Roman Empire formed on Earth. Century Era 0 C.E. -> 1600 C.E. * 0 C.E. - Humans become civilized, modern human civilization recording starts, major scientific event and advances made. * 90 C.E. - The Shivan become frustrated and angry with what they have cursed themselves with and start to research the Celestials and Dark Magika, in an attempt to correct their mistake, they manage to open the Void, in an attempt to reverse the curse on their bodies. Shivan open the Void with their technology and become consumed by the Void, most die off, others are lost forever, Shivan civilization collapses. Mars degrades and becomes abandoned. Shivan ruins left on Mars. Some Shivan live and spread out around civilized planets, but are cut off from their culture and technology, Shivan tech is lost to time. * 476 C.E. - Human medieval period begins. * 488 C.E. - Dragons are the hunted and driven to near extinction, the remaining ones go into a deep slumber within the Earth. * 750 C.E. - The Verga'an are the first, besides Shivan, to achieve space travel, with space vessels, and visit Earth. Humans perceive the advanced Verga'an technology as Celtic/Norse Gods, and give birth to the Norse Mythology and Viking lore, after witnessing battles with advanced technology, and alien monsters brought by the Verga'an. Verga'an share their tales of their world (Asgard) to the Humans. * 1050 C.E. - The Verga'an leave Earth and return to Asgard, Asgard leaves the solar system to travel deep into space for another several thousand years before coming back to the solar system. 1600 C.E.-> 2000 C.E. * 1608 C.E. - First Human telescopes are made, Humans start discovering other planets. * 1800 C.E. - Industrial Revolution on Earth begins, Humans become advanced. * 1939 C.E. - World War II begins on Earth, the leader (Joseph Zeigler) of the Germanic National Society of Socialism (NGSS) declares war on all Mutantkind, wanting to eradicate them from the Earth. * 1945 C.E. - World War II ends, the Allied Nations fights and defeats the NGSS forces, protecting mutant rights, but ultimately prejudice and racism against them still continues to prevail, more and more species of mutant go extinct or are mistreated and forced into ghettos. * 1946 C.E. - Drevii achieve vessel based space travel and begin exploring solar system. * 1947 C.E. - Mytharii achieve space travel, sends a small exploratory vessel out, and crash lands on Earth, US government covers up the event and aliens, creating the Roswell incident. Government begins systematic oppression of Mytharii race, inspiring harsh feelings between Mytharii and alien races. Mytharii are taken to the S4 site (section 4) near Area 51. A special site for extra-terrestrials, above top secret. * 1957 C.E. - Humans begin the space race and start developing space travel. * 1955 C.E. - Mytharii land on Mars. * 1959 C.E. - Humans enter space. * 1961 C.E. - Drevii reach Mars and start trying to colonize, taking land from Mytharii. Mytharii-Drevii war begins. (Pre-Resource war) * 1969 C.E. - Humans reach the moon * 1980 C.E. - Humans create the DataNET (This world's internet). * 1982 C.E. - Secret Earth government agendas start developing top secret genetically altered bio-soldiers (first Splicers) for war. * 1989 C.E. - Mega Corporation, PsiNanna, Inc., is founded, on Earth. * 1990 C.E. - Humans start heavily developing robotics. 2000 C.E. -> 2100 C.E. * 2019 C.E. - Humans land on Mars and begin colonization. Humans discover the ancient Shivan Ruins. But never fully understand them. Humans start a mass excavation project, attempting to claim the relics for themselves in an attempt to understand them. * 2019 C.E. - PsiNanna, Inc. invents hologram technology. * 2020 C.E. - Humans encounter Alien life (Mytharii and Drevii) on Mars. Small territory wars begin for control. * 2025 C.E. - Drevii produce Astral Gate Zeon to quick travel from Venus to Mars, to speed Drevii colonization. * 2059 C.E. - Earth becomes over populated, polluted, and depleted due to heavily industrialization of the Human race, work on Isis station begins. * 2076 C.E. - Mytharii produce Astral Gate Myyon to take Mytharii from Titan to Mars quickly to speed Mytharii colonization of Mars * 2083 C.E. - Humans create Astral gate Orion produced to take Humans from Earth to Mars (Astral Gate Gyum) quickly to speed up colonization. * 2089 C.E. - Isis station completed, wealthy Humans start to colonize Mars and Isis station. * 2092 C.E. - First true A.I.s created on Earth by Humans. * 2098 C.E. - Humans enter the war. Resource war between Mytharii, Humans, and Drevii begins on Mars for control of territory and resources. * 2099 C.E. - Splicers are genetically created to dispose of enemy Drevii War Phages on Mars. 2100 C.E. -> Present Day * 2100 C.E. - Fighting is so intense on Mars that the death toll surpasses the Civil War, WWI, WWII and Vietnam combined -- tenfold. * 2101 C.E. - Humans are pushed back by advanced MagiTEK weaponry the Drevii possess. Humans begin unleashing nuclear weapons in response to the Drevii. Verga'an traveling engineering ships stationed near Mars become interested, Verga'an, influenced by their old hatred of Drevii, offer to aid Humans in their war by offering more heavy industry technology and what support they can. The intense bombing from nuclear war awakens the last remaining Shivan on Mars from a amnesic comatose state. The Shivan are angry and confused, joining the war. * 2102 C.E. - Drevii begin suffering heavy losses due to the intense nukings, and concoct a final plan for victory, a plan to exploit a weakness in the Human war machine by noticing they also use Mytharii war prisoners to do grunt labor, like the Drevii do. The Drevii release their captured Mytharii POWs, and secretly organize and incite a massive rebellion for all Mytharii-kind to rise up against their oppressors. This backfires tremendously for the Drevii, who are attacked as well. Mytharii help tip the scales of the war, even bringing in the entirety of the Mythra Alliance from Titan to assist it's people. * 2103 C.E. - Fighting gets dangerously close to Earth, Astral Gate Orion is destroyed in the fighting, pieces hit and cripple the Moon. Lunar affects on Earth cause major shifts in poles and climate on Earth, polar ice caps melt, resulting in mass flooding. Terra co. is forced to move its Terra-forming machines from Mars back to Earth in order to reshape and preserve whats left of the continents, it is what lead to the new shape of Earth's Map, and is is known as the "Gate Incident" * 2106 C.E. - Melna's Birthday. * 2109 C.E. - Anshirii discover other races and Resource war on Mars and attempt to open negotiations between all races to settle the dispute and end the war. Anshirii visit and start living on each planet. * 2110 C.E. - Terra Co. (EarthGOV's original name before they became a government) Founded on Earth to aid survivors of the Astral Gate destruction and rebuild civilization with colonies, and completes the first colony: Horizon Colony * 2111 C.E. - Terra Co. Changes names to "The EarthGOV Corporporation or EarthGOV Corp for short" and is founded as Earth's unified body of government. EarthGOV Corp. creates the Terrestrial Armed Forces (TAF) as it's military force and participates that would go on to participate in the Resource war. * 2115 C.E. - EarthGOV Corp. and Psinanna Inc. produce Nano-Tech and advanced Industry robotics to make colonies extremely quickly. Work on Dawn and Rise Colony begins. Entire Mega cities/colonies can be produced in a matter of months to a few years. * 2123 C.E. - Resource war ends, Mytharii, Drevii, and Humans form a non-aggression pact and a solar system wide embassy on the Isis station, and council containing ambassadors, politicians, and leaders from each planets' government are elected to help govern the alliance, called the System Alliance. Peaceful colonization of Mars begins and Mars is split into respective and equal territories for each side. -- The EarthGOV Corporation is officially recognized and added to the System Alliance council. * 2124 C.E. - System Alliance uncovers a massive slavery conspiracy with EarthGOV and demands all war splicers, Mytharii, and mutants, be released and freed. Unwanted slave Splicers are dumped on Earth to live out their remaining days. Slave Mutants migrate and integrate themselves into society. Mytharii on Earth flee to the wastes, with no money or vessel to get off the planet, they take residence in the wastes. * 2125 C.E. - The Drevii visit Earth for the first time, to attempt to repair it's damage (caused by the Humans) by implanting huge Magika stones deep within the Earth, known as the "Magika Seeds", as an act of good will and peace towards Humans after the war. (the Order was the group of Drevii sent to Earth) * 2126 C.E. - EarthGOV Corp. starts work on Earth colonies begin. Mytharii visit and crash land on Earth. * 2127 C.E. - VP 113 (Valhalla) returns to Solar system's reaches and Verga'an revisit Earth once more. 2130 C.E. -> Present Day - Marks the point of real PC interactions/Events * 2130 C.E. - An ancient Void gate found and tampered with on Earth, ancient corrupted Shivan emerge and start a small inter-dimensional war. War ends in same year, a month later by brave warriors closing the gate. -- Later Horizon colony struck by meteor, destroying it. * 2131 C.E. -An artificial intelligence achieves sentience and dubs itself "First Thought", then declares war on all organic-kind as punishment for the harsh treatment of machine-kind. First Thought spreads it's will via a virus across the DataNET, reaching millions robots and cybernetics, that are recruited to fight for First Thought. Intense Robot Riots for sentient robotic rights escalate across Earth, leading to millions being killed, but are eventually quelled with the first defeat of First Thought. His AI is trapped within a memory disk and hidden away. * 2132 C.E. - EarthGOV Bans unauthorized usage of Dark Magika in Colonies. -- Meanwhile the Sentient AI known as "First Thought" returns after a hacker discovers his code and frees the AI. First Thought unleashes a new war upon organics on Earth, but is once against dispatched and defeated once and for all by a band of hackers. * 2133 C.E. - A clan of mutant rat-men, known as "The Rattus" invade Earth, seeking to plunder any materials they can find. The Rattus is met with heavy resistance from a coalition of Heros, EarthGOV Forces, and even Wastelanders, working together. Eventually the Rattus are forced to call upon their gods for aid and tear open a hole into void space with ancient magiks to summon Voidlings, who they worship. As a result; a second Void incursion begins. EarthGOV and PMC forces work in collaboration to eradicate Dawn Colony of Voidling presence, after suffering heavy losses, they are forced to utilize tactical nukes to drive back the Voidlings, forcing evacuation of Dawn Colony, relocating citizens to Rise Colony. * 2134 C.E. - Dawn colony undergoing massive repairs, but not destroyed. During a expedition into the Void, the Order discovers an ancient Shivan expeditionary log from long ago, revealing more about the Shivan, and the Void. -- A brand new type of Magika, Green Magika, is discovered by Mytharii miners on Earth. * 2135 C.E. - Dokkalfar are attracted to Earth's Green Magika stones, and attempt to steal them to power a super weapon to aid in their war against the Verga'an homeworld. Heros manage to defeat the Dokkalfarii fleets, but cause a catastrophic explosion that tears a hole into a green portion of the Void, as a result of all the stolen Green Magika that was onboard the Dokkalfarii fleets. Expeditions prepare to enter and explore the Green Void. -- Dawn Colony is repaired. -- Neo-Horizon Colony is built. * 2136 C.E. - CURRENT YEAR Category:Lore